Bechloe Wedding
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Bechloe wedding told from Beca and Chloe's POVs...


**_A/N:_**

 _ **This is my first try writing a fanfic, i've never published anything i've written before... I just opened up a page and my fingers started typing, so i went with it. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think! You can contact me on tumblr inbal-esh-world or on twitter inbalabramovitz and BechloeL .**_

B-

It suddenly hit me. I was watching her, just as everyone else was, walking down the isle. She was beautiful, nothing could ever compare. I looked up her and down, noticing every curve and every limb. Her dress was covering her shoes and was flowing slightly behind her, the white brought out her tan.  
I slowly moved my eyes up all the way to her waist, where the dress hugged her, and reached her face. Her lips were curled in a shy smile, her nose was slightly crinkled, she was blushing. Her eyes- her blue eyes- shining tears of joy, staring straight at me.

C-

I couldn't stop the butterflies trying to burst out of my stomach as I walked onto the isle, the Bellas quietly humming the wedding march, I smiled at the sweet sound and looked up from my feet. I wasn't afraid of falling anymore, this was perfect. I looked up and saw her, she was standing there, waiting for me. She was watching me, after all this time she can still make me blush non-stop, I felt my cheeks flaring up and tears of joy in my eyes. I looked at her and tried to comprehend how she can look so beautiful, if it's even possible. She was wearing a suit, a dark blue one, my heart skipped a beat when she looked me in the eye, smiling, not noticing anyone else.

B-

5, 6… I was counting her steps. 7, 8… she's so close, if I would stretch out my arm, I would be able to reach her hand. 9… she couldn't have looked more beautiful than this, it was impossible. 10… I stretched my arm out, touched her hand and held it lightly as she took the last step up to the podium, for that second she looked down at her feet, watching her step, as she clutched my hand- afraid to fall. My perfect Chloe.

C-

I was a step away from being on the podium when I felt her hand, just the touch make me blush so much that I looked down, suddenly afraid to fall. I clutched her hand and stepped up to the podium, taking my place in front of her. I let go of her hand and looked up into her eyes, waiting for the officiator to start, already losing myself in her eyes- her blue eyes. I remembered the first time I saw those eyes, they mesmerized me then just as much as they do now, it was the first day of my senior year in Barden. I was standing with Aubrey, trying to recruit girls to audition for our a capella group, when I saw her. She just walked past the guy from the swim team, not even glancing at him, without even noticing I suddenly said- "What about her?" and nudged my head toward her, somehow I knew that she would be perfect. At the time I didn't know that she would not only be perfect for the Bellas but for me. My perfect Beca.

B-

She stepped up onto the podium and looked up straight int my eyes, my knees felt weak, I forced myself to keep standing and listen to the officiator begin the ceremony, but as soon as he started talking I suddenly heard someone else. I heard her voice, from the first time we met- "Hi, any interest in joining our a capella group?" at the time I thought it was just some stupid, dorky thing that I wouldn't even enjoy… Oh boy, was I wrong. The minute she walked into my shower- "You CAN sing!"- I knew she was different, she was special. I didn't know how or why, I just knew. And now, I'm standing right in front of her, unable to move or avert my eyes, almost losing myself in her bright blue, shiny eyes again when a sudden question bring me back to reality.

C-

I was still staring at her when I heard a man's voice ask a question and my head jerked to the left- "Beca Mitchell, do you promise to love and cherish Chloe in sickness and in health, in richer in poorer, for as long as you shall live, or so help you God?" I bit my lip, tasting the lipstick Aubrey put on me, and looked at Beca once again. I barely had time to inhale before she smiled widely and said "I do."

B-

The officiator barely finished his question when I saw Chloe bite her lip and look back at me, my face split into the biggest smile and I said, without hesitation- "I do." Thinking of nothing but the beautiful ginger standing in front of me. From the corner of my eye I saw the officiator smile and turn to Chloe, I heard a sniffle from the crowd and chuckled inside, knowing Emily was being handed tissues at this very moment. The officiator turned to Chloe and asked her- "Chloe Beale, do you promise to love and cherish Beca in sickness and in health, I richer in poorer, for as long as you shall live, or so help you god?"

C-

"I do." the words slipped out of my tongue, in a slight whisper, just loud enough for everyone to hear and quiet enough for me to feel that these words belong only to Beca and I. The officiator bent slightly to his left and asked for the rings. Amy's little boy strutted forward and stood next to us with the rings, the officiator took the rings and handed one to me and one to Beca. He told us to repeat after him- "with this ring, I thee wed." My hand was shaking as I placed the ring on Beca's finger and repeated the words, her hand was still as she placed the ring on my finger and repeated the words.

B-

The moment I heard her say those words, those 2 magical words, my heart skipped a beat. 'She will be the death of me', I thought to myself as Amy and Bumper's little boy stepped forward and handed the officiator the rings. He handed each one of us a ring and we placed it on each others finger repeating- "with this ring, I thee wed.", her hand shaking and my hand still. We complete each other. As she placed the ring on my finger I felt goose bumps run up my arms and back, the combination of her touch and the metal sliding onto my skin was a feeling so good I could barely explain it. The minute our rings were on our fingers, we both looked down at our entwined hands. Both looking at the silver rings with our initials engraved in them-  
BM + CB.

C-

I couldn't believe it, our hands were clutching each other and we were looking down at them in awe. The officiator cleared his throat lightly and smiled widely, reaching his favorite part;  
"By the power vested in me in the state of Louisiana, I am happy to pronounce you spouses for life," I couldn't stop the tear rolling down my cheek as he said "You may kiss now."

B-

"… I now pronounce you spouses for life," I couldn't stop myself from grinning, "you may kiss now." I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I took a step forward, caught the tear in my finger and wrapped my arms around her beautiful waist. She took a tiny step forward and that was all it took, our lips touched.

C-

Her hand reached out as she took a step toward me, caught the tear in her index finger and wrapped her arms around me, it was lucky that she held me- my knees couldn't hold myself anymore and I took a small step toward her, making our lips touch. She was smiling into the kiss and I felt more tears fall onto my cheeks, she kissed me deeply and held my face, wiping the tears off my cheeks with her thumbs. I grabbed onto her suit and pulled her closer, feeling her heart beat against my hand, right before we broke apart.

B-

She was crying, I held her face and wiped the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs. I deepened the kiss as she pulled me closer and held onto my suit, as if she would collapse if there were a centimeter between us. My heart was beating so fast and loud, I felt like the whole crowd can hear it. We broke apart as she placed her hand on my heart and I leaned against her forehead, taking a deep breath before turning to walk down the isle, hand in hand. I could smell her perfume, my favorite.

C-

She leaned her forehead against mine and took a deep breath, I was still staring at her lips and I could feel the air being sucked into her lungs right before we turned to the crowd and started walking down the isle.  
Suddenly, looking at the crowd, I realized what had just happened… we did it. We got married. And everyone we love was here to witness it. I scanned the crowd and saw all the Bellas, clapping hard and sniffling, I saw my family, smiling at us, I saw Beca's dad and step-mom, smiling and clapping lightly. Everyone was here.

B-

We turned toward the crowd and saw everyone smiling at us and clapping, some even sniffling, everyone was here. Chloe squeezed my hand and we walked down the isle, reaching the door and, barely containing myself, slid into the limo that would take us to the party.

C-

We slid into the limo, Beca going in first because she wasn't wearing a dress. The moment the car moved Beca gripped my arm, touched my cheek, making me turn to look at her and smiles a teary smile- "We did it, Chlo. We're married!" I laughed and nodded, not trusting my voice to not break and the tears to ruin my make-up. "Chloe…?" she looked at me, her eyes suddenly seeming so much bigger than usual, "Yes?" I managed to croak, "I love you." She has the most beautiful smile on her face at this moment. I can feel the tears about to fall, "I love you, too, Becs. Always." and to my surprise Beca's cheeks are suddenly wet, but before I can react she kisses me, making any words that were about to leave my mouth disappear completely and instead makes me smile against her lips and kiss her back- My wife.


End file.
